FAC USR.3
History FAC developed the USR (Ultimate Survival Rifle) not as a military or law enforcement rifle, but with focus on the Prepper-Community, hunter, ranger, trapper, forester and other people living in the wild, as a personal defense, stalking and hunting rifle. It was meant to be an AK-like rifle, that should be durable and reliable even in the harshest conditions, as well as affordable. FACs so far most successful rifle chambered for .308 FAC was the G37-7, that was sold to a lot of military and police forces around the world, and is the standard assault rifle of B3S. The biggest problem with the G37-7 is, that it is an expensive rifle and therefore is mostly affordable for wealthy countries and upper middle class people. But the majority of peolpe that were interested in the new 7.62x48 FAC were not part of the upper middleclass, and therefore not able or willing to pay 2200$+ for a new rifle, if they could afford a .223 AR-15 for round 700$. Because FAC holds the patent for the calibre as well as its functional system, it was on them to create a cheaper alternative to their G37. Technical Specifications What they came up with was an easy to handle, easy to maintain rifle, that was reduced to the essentials. Therefore FAC abandoned most gadgetry and focused on the main parts of a rifle, namely stock, grip, trigger, bolt and barrel. To reduce technical compexity, the USR is not a true ambidextrous rifle, cause only the fire selector is mounted on both sides of the rifle, but mainly because this isn't an all to complicated manufacturing process, than for any practical reasons. Mag release button and charging handle were also positioned to fit right handed shooters, even though they were easy to handle even for left handed user, cause they could operate the mag release with their thumb and charge the USR like a right hander would do on an AK-47. This maybe doesn't make the USR very user friendly but reduced parts and therefore production costs, time, material and final assembling time. All this was necessary to finally reduce the end product costs. What FAC didn't insisted on saving time was with the upper and lower receiver section, cause the final product should be durable and reliable even under harshest conditions. Therefore the lower receiver is made out of reinforced polymer and the upper receiver is milled from a solid block of high strength aluminum. Thanks to CNC machines, the milling of the upper receiver could be done en masse, fast, precise and cost effective. FAC also reduced picatinny rails to a top and a bottom one, but there were drilled holes on both sides of the upper receiver front section to mount aftermarket rails if wanted. FAC USR.3 Africa Scale.png|The so called African pattern of the USR.3, a rifle developed by order of South Africa, Namibia and Simbabwe, to replace their Vector R4&5, FN FAL and H&K G3 with a more modern .308 FAC system. They ordered 14" and 18" versions with a higher magazine capacity than the standard 20 rounds. FAC USR.3 equipped SD MySpec.png|Two special forces versions of the USR.3, used by FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel. G37-7 vs USR.3b 16``.png|Comparison shot of a G37-7 and a USR.3b, both with 16" barrel. .223 NATO, 7.62x48 FACmid, .308 NATO.png|Comparison shot of a 5.56x45 NATO (top), a 7.62x48 FAC (middle), and a 7.62x51 NATO (bottom). FAC USR.3 Brazil.png|The Brazil pattern of the USR.3, ordered by the Brazilian armed forces to replace their old FN FAL. This rifle should be issued to the majority of the troops whereas the IMBEL IA2 stays in service with special forces. In comparison to the African pattern, Brazilian armed forces voted for a 16" barrel and a standard 20 round magazine. FAC USR.3 siderail 14''.png|14" version with aftermarket siderails.